


Second Home

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: For Shiro, nightmares are a constant, usually followed by panic attacks. Thankfully, his neighbors are adamant in helping where they can.





	Second Home

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/160219665187).

Shiro let his feet do all the work. Automatic like a well-oiled machine, he ran down the flight of stairs as fast as he could. It wasn’t terribly far away, just three stories down. As soon as he was out of the building, he dragged himself to the wooden bench by the sidewalk, watching the empty road. It was nearly three in the morning, no cars would come up in this residential neighborhood any time soon.

Left leg shaking uncontrollably, Shiro let his head fall forward, hands coming up to hold his temples as fingers coiled tightly against his hair.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m fine. This is okay. We’re- I’m fine. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, clearly not.” A familiar voice spoke from ahead.

Shiro looked up so fast he nearly jumped out of the bench. Two of his neighbors stood a few steps away from him, staring at him - but not like the others, not like the people at his work who give him a weird look whenever he has an episode. No, Keith and Lance were looking for permission to approach, a concerned look in their expression, but not one of repulse. Shiro had never been more glad that it was those two and not someone else.

Slowly he let his hands dangle between his legs and the shakiness dissipated. Breathe in, breathe out. Shiro forced a weak smile and looked up at them, but gave up and focused his stare on the ground. Easier that way.

“It’s okay.” With that, the two stepped forward, getting close enough that they blocked the light from the street lamps. “Why are you two awake anyway?”

“Just came back from Hunk’s.” Lance pointed down the street. “Bad dreams?”

Hunk, gentle, really big, really lovable. Friends with everyone, Shiro included. Has really intense nervous meltdowns, which Shiro can sympathize with. Bakes the best cheesecake and meat pie Shiro’s ever eaten in his life. Not really one to throw parties, but then again, no one but Lance is and Lance usually does so at people’s places, not his own. That was likely what happened today.

“Right. Bad dreams.” He brushed a hand through his face, willing his frown and dark circles away. “Sorry you had to see me like this. Again.” It was embarrassing, to say the least.

The two of them were probably used to it by now, not something Shiro was proud of.

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but Shiro interrupted him.

“I’m fine, really. You two should go home. It’s really cold now.”

At the mention, Keith adjusted himself in his oversized red jacket, snuggling it closer to his body. He spoke anyway.

“Shiro, it’s fine. You don’t have to hide it from us.”

“Yeah, I mean, we’re not gonna shun you for it or anything.”

“Come inside, we’re gonna make some tea for you.”

“I brought leftovers from Hunk’s.” With the biggest and goofiest grin he could muster, Lance dangled the plastic bag in front of Shiro’s face. It was still warm and smelled deliciously.

Shiro had to admit, he was pretty curious to know what was inside. Whatever it was, he had no doubt Hunk nailed it.

Sighing in defeat, he slowly got up and closed the zipper to his old, gray hoodie. A weak but genuine chuckle came out as he followed the two to their house.

“Are you two after my heart?” Shiro spoke softly.

It was a small house, just by the building Shiro lived in.

“Maybe.” Lance snorted when Keith jokingly elbowed his side.

Shiro had been there so many times, it was always a welcoming place to him. Those two were always inviting, always helpful whenever Shiro needed some support.

“We’re after your well being, if you have trouble sleeping you can just crash on our couch.

Like a second home.

“I… Thanks.”

A second home.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two things I live and breathe for: 1) Keith and Lance teaming up to help/support Shiro and 2) SFW shklances. The latter being rarer than shiny Pokémon, so I contribute where I can.


End file.
